7 Subway Extension
}} The 7 Subway Extension — Hudson Yards Rezoning and Development Program refers to the New York City Metropolitan Transportation Authority's (MTA) plans to extend the IRT Flushing Line, which carries the service, westward from its current terminus at Times Square, adding two new stations at 10th Avenue–43rd Street and 11th Avenue–34th Street, which would become the line's new terminus. Hudson Yards Redevelopment Project The extension, part of the Hudson Yards Redevelopment Project, is intended to aid redevelopment of the west side of Midtown Manhattan around the Long Island Rail Road's Caemmerer Railyard, and was originally proposed as part of the failed attempt to build the West Side Stadium for the New York Jets and the city's bid for the 2012 Summer Olympics. Although the stadium plan was rejected by city and state planning agencies, the subway extension plan is still on the table, as New York political leaders would like to see the warehouse district west of 8th Avenue and north of 34th Street redeveloped, and subway service would be an essential part of that effort. The extension would also serve the newly expanded Jacob K. Javits Convention Center. Current status The $2 Billion subway extension is reportedly funded with New York City funds, and appears to be entering the final engineering and design stage with contracts for construction expected in by the end of 2006. The MTA plans to award a $350 million to $400 million contract by the end of 2006 to tunnel from West 26th Street north to West 41st Street and Tenth Avenue.New York's Subway System Finally Starting Major Expansion, newyork.construction.com, May 2006 issue In June 2006, the New York Daily News reported, that construction on the extension will begin by the end of 2006, with completion in 20127 train wait at end of the line? New York Daily News, June 26, 2006. In August 2006 the MTA announced that all future subway stations, including those built for the the Second Avenue subway, the subway extension, and the new South Ferry station, will be outfitted with special air-cooling systems to reduce the temperature along platformsCooler subways coming - eventually, New York Daily News, August 4, 2006. Also the subway extension is said to have gates that will improve airflow inside subway cars, but a source says it will prevent people from committing suicide by jumping or falling on the tracks, probably Wikipedia (the MTA has the news article "Don't Become A Statistic" which warns people about falling on the tracks). Future extension southward The 7 subway extension will have service tracks that extend to near 23rd Street. These tracks will be used for moving and storing trains. This track segment opens up the possibility that the line could be extended further south to 23rd Street and 11th Avenue to a possible future station to serve the Chelsea section of Manhattan and , which has become a popular recreation facility. References External links * Metropolitan Transit Authority - The New York agency that runs the subway *7 Subway Extension Update - Official MTA 7 Subway Extension Project Page *Route and Stations of the 7 Subway Line - 7 Subway Route Map and Station Listing * Where in the World is the # 7 Extension? * Is the No. 7 still alive and well?